Scared to Death
by YellowShadess
Summary: Kate and her 4 year old daughter Johanna are being held hostage in a bank. Can the team help Castle rescue the woman he loves and his child from danger? Set 6 years after 'Watershed'. Got the inspiration for the story after watching 'Cops and Robbers'
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! YellowShadess here with a new story! Basically, it's the Season 4 episode 'Cops and Robbers' concept. Beckett and her 4 year old daughter are being held hostage in a bank and it's up to Castle and the rest of the team to get them out safely. Set in the future. -J.A.**

* * *

Beckett was 5th in line at the bank. She was holding her and Castle's 4 year old daughter Johanna to make sure she wouldn't cry. Her head was resting on her mother's shoulder. She was bored out of her mind. She wished her mother let her stay home and play dress up with daddy. But daddy had work to do and he wasn't getting any *Whatever that means* if he didn't finish his work. It was always cute when Castle would dress up in a tutu for his daughters amusement and Beckett had loads of fun taking pictures and showing everyone in the precinct. Beckett was on the phone with Castle, "I don't know Castle. Maybe she was killed and placed somewhere else." She got weird looks from people and just brushed them off. It was nothing new that people starred at her. She was used to it.

_"You sure Kate? I mean look at the crime scene. Nothing was moved and it looked like the killer cleaned up."_

"Anything is possible with this case! Anyway, are you almost done with your chapter?"

_"Kate, come on! We've been together for how long? Do you really think I could write with such a juicy case?"_

"Castle! You have to write! If you don't I am not allowing you back to the precinct." Beckett heard a little gasp from the other line. She smiled because she knew he wasn't surprised that she made that threat. She had actually went through with it once. Worst day of her life.

_"Katherine Beckett-Castle! We all know you can't survive in that precinct without me!" _Kate smiled at that little comment. Everyone knew that. Castle kept talking about the case when Kate noticed something strange. 4 people walked in wearing suits and trench coats. They looked like Castiel from Supernatural. They all had their hands in their pockets and they were looking around to see where security was. Beckett's eyes widened and she tightened her grip on Johanna. The little girl noticed this and picked her head up off of her mothers shoulder. She looked at her mom and saw the terror in her eyes. Something was about to happen and it wasn't good.

"Castle. Call Esposito and Ryan and tell them the Manhattan Bank is about to be robbed." Castle's face fell. _"What! Kate!" _Kate cut him off, "Now Castle!" She hung up the phone. They put a lock on the door and started to scream at everyone to get down on the ground. Kate put Johanna on the floor and covered her with her own body. Making sure they didn't see her gun or badge. Not yet at least.

The little girl was on the verge of tears and Kate had to make sure she didn't start screaming like she normally did when she was really upset. They noticed Kate and Johanna and made them get up. Kate getting up first and then picking up Johanna. The little girl buried her head in her mother's neck.

"Well, look at the cute little baby." Johanna looked up to see this ugly man's face right next to hers and she completely freaked out. She buried her face even father in her mother's neck and began to sob uncontrollably. Kate held onto her child more and gave the man a dirty look. "Leave her alone!" She exclaimed at the man. He turned to Kate and grabbed her by the shirt and got really close to her. "Ohhh... This should be a lot of fun!" He pushed her back and made her get back on the floor. She was truly terrified now. But, she had to stay strong for Johanna. If her daughter saw her mother the 'bestest cop in the whole widest world' getting upset, that would give her an excuse to start crying and getting more upset than what she already was.

* * *

**Okay guys! This is my 2nd Castle fanfic and I am really excited to write this one. 5 more mondays till Castle comes back! I am literally dying because it's been so long! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll post more tomorrow. Also, I do watch SPN so that's why the Castiel reference is in there. Check out my page for more Castle stories and Bones too! -J.A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so glad a lot of you liked this story! Here is Chapter 2!**

* * *

The robbers grabbed the bank manager and forced him to the vault. One other robber went with him. The other 2 were watching the hostages. 5 minutes later they heard sirens.

Thank god.

All 4 robbers went to the window and cursed. The leader turned to the hostages with his gun pointed at everyone. "Which one of you called the cops?!" Everyone looked at each other to see which one did it. "WELL!?" Beckett looked at the woman who over heard her conversation and the woman's eyes grew wide. "Her! She did!" The woman pointed to Beckett and Kate gave her a 'What the hell lady!' look. The leader made her get up. Johanna was standing behind her. "You called the cops?" Beckett held her head high. "I was already on the phone with them."The leader looked confused. "Why?" "Because I'm a detective with the NYPD. We were discussing a case." The leader's eyes widened. Oh holy crap he was holding a cop hostage! He just wanted to rob the bank and leave. But now he has 20 hostages, one being a cop and her daughter and he doesn't have a plan. He pushed her to the ground and made her resume her position holding Johanna.

Meanwhile... Outside Castle stood behind yellow tape. He desperately wanted to know if anyone was hurt. Especially Kate and Johanna. A van pulled up close to the bank. It said Hostage negotiations on the side. Jackpot! He knocked on the door and climbed in. The captain stopped him immediately. "Slow your roll there buddy. No civilians." Castle's eyes filled with plea. "No! please! You don't understand! My wife and child are in there!" "Don't worry sir. We will do our best to get them out alive. Now please-" Castle was pissed now, "No! She is my partner. Her name is Detective Kate Beckett-Castle." "A cop?" Castle nodded. The captain allowed Castle to come into the van.

They had just set up a link to the bank but before the captain could say anything the leader demanded to speak to only the lady cop's husband. Castle was confused. "Hello?"

_"What's your name?"_

"Rick. What about you?"

_"Call me Cas."_

"Supernatural fan I see. Is everyone okay? Is Kate and Johanna okay?"

_"Oh! That's their names? I've been calling her lady cop for the past hour. You know, I saw the ring on Kate's finger and I thought 'Damn, he must be rich'."_ Castle was getting mad. But, the captain said to be calm.

_"Also, You must be one handsome man if you caught a beautiful lady like Kate, and made a gorgeous daughter like your precious Johanna." _Castle was about to storm in there and punch the guy right in the face.

"I want them safe. I want all of them safe."

_"Don't worry Rick. They will be... as long as you and the ass-hats at the NYPD don't mess with me. You guys jerk me around. I kill everyone. You try to ambush me and my partners. I kill everyone. And Rick. I'll start with your wife and baby." _He hung up the phone. 'Cas' was now face to face with Kate. Johanna sitting in Kate lap trying not to cry. During the time 'Cas' was on the phone with Castle he had made the hostages sit in a circle in the middle of the room.

Castle took the head set off and nearly punched a hole in the wall. He had to get out of there. He walked out of the van and found Alexis and Martha behind the tape. He told the officer to let them by. He hugged both of them. Worry present in both their eyes. "Dad, what's going on. The news said that there was a hostage situation at the bank and Kate said she was going to that bank!" Castle held on to his oldest daughter. "Kate and Johanna are in the bank." Both redheads gasped. "Are they okay?" asked Martha. Castle turned to his mother, "Yeah. For now."

* * *

**End of chapter 2! Please review. Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow! -J.A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was moving my sister into her college house. It got me thinking about college myself 0_0 I still have 2 more years but still, It's fucking scary. Here is chapter 3! -J.A.**

* * *

Beckett sat in the circle holding Johanna close to her chest. They needed to find a way out of here safe. The woman who ratted her out spoke softly, "This is your fault. You called the cops." One of the bank tellers spoke up and defended Beckett, "Stop blaming her. The robbers messed up. The pulled the last bills out. There is a silent alarm. So what if she was on the phone with the cops they were coming anyway." Beckett smiled at her and silently thanked her. "What were you doing on the phone with the cops anyway?" the bank teller asked. "I'm a homicide detective and I was discussing a case with my partner." Everyone nodded in understandment. The 'rat' just looked down. Beckett spoke up. "They must be amateurs. Just planning this today." A man looked at Beckett and spoke up. "How so?" "Well, They got nervous when they heard the sirens. I told The Leader I work for the NYPD and he went as white as a ghost. Plus, they pulled the bottom bills. Which means that maybe signaling the police about where we are or maybe a way they can get in here without any of us being harmed might work." "But how are we going to signal them. We can't exactly call them." said the bank manger. "I think I have an idea." Beckett woke up Johanna, despite being held hostage the little girl fell asleep. "Sweetheart, Are you wearing Mamma's chain?" Beckett had given Johanna a locket that contained a picture of her parents and her older sister and grandma. The little girl loved it so much that she wouldn't stop talking about it for days. It was dubbed 'Mamma's Chain' because Beckett had given it to her. The baby dug the locket out of her shirt. It was big for a child but Beckett made sure it was big enough for her to be able to grow into it. Beckett took the necklace from the little girl and pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. She began to write something on it. Everyone stayed on lookout incase one of the robbers saw what she was doing. She folded the paper really small and put it in the locket. While they were all huddled on the ground she noticed a small gap under the door. Maybe the locket could fir under there. She told everyone her plan. All 4 of the robbers were loading the cash from the vault into bags. No one was watching the hostages. Yeah, they were definitely amateurs. She handed Johanna over to the bank teller and began to crawl over to the door. They weren't far from the door so it wasn't a difficult task. Once she got there she looked out the hole and saw the hostage van. She prayed she would be able to throw the locket far and with all her might she thew the locket. She couldn't see where it went. She crawled back to her position and resumed sitting with her daughter on her lap. Thank god none of the leaders saw her.

Castle sat in the van starring at the screen. There was a video link from the security cameras that showed the front of the bank. They couldn't see in the bank. Castle noticed something being pushed put of the door. it was small, round and shiny. Castle notified the captain and he sent someone to retrieve it. 5 minutes later the man sent to get the small item appeared in the van. He showed the captain what it was that was pushed out of the door. Castle recognized it. "That's Johanna's locket. Kate got it for her for her 4th birthday. Why was it thrown out of the door?" "Maybe it was a warning sign from 'Cas'" said the captain. "No, He would have called. It's probably from Kate." He grabbed the locket and opened it. Inside it held a small piece of paper. They opened the paper and saw it had writing from it. It was definitely from Kate. "What does it say?" asked the captain "It says that they are all right by the door. All 4 of the robbers are getting the money. That's probably how she was able to get us the message. No one is watching them so she was able to get the locket to us. They must be amateurs! Were you guys called by the homicide division of the 12th?" asked Castle. "No, we got a call about the silent alarm being triggered. Then we got the call from the homicide division." "They triggered the alarm. They are amateurs, they should have known about the alarms if they've done this before." Castle said. "We could storm the bank. The note says everyone is by the door and the robbers are in the vault so it shouldn't be hard." The captain said. He wanted the okay from Castle because his wife and child was in there. Castle thought for a moment. "Do it." The captain nodded and picked up the phone. He told the commanding officer that it was a go on storming a bank. Castle was happy that he would be reunited with his family soon.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! I can't promise that I will update tomorrow but I will try my best. Plus, this chapter might not be as realistic as you hoped. Sorry. See ya on the flip side! -J.A.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Here is the most anticipated chapter I've ever written! I am actually really happy a lot of you like this story. Enjoy the chapter! -J.A.**

* * *

****Castle begged the captain to let him go int the bank during the raid. He had to make sure they were alright and he couldn't wait for it to be over to see. He grabbed the vest out of his car. When Kate told him that the bank was about to be robbed he grabbed it and ran out of the house. He always came prepared. He stood back as the SWAT team broke down the door and ran inside. Everyone was relieved that the hostages weren't hurt. The cops arrested 3 of the robbers. Wait, where was the fourth. All the hostages were taken out of the bank. Castle stood in the bank frantically looking for his wife and child. Johanna saw her father and ran towards him, so glad to see him again. "DADDY!" The little girl screamed as she jumped into his arms. He hugged her tight and spoke softly. "Hi baby! I'm so glad you're okay!" The little girl looked up at her father with tears in her eyes and spoke, "Daddy, the mean man has mommy." Castle's eyes widened as he looked for his wife. He approached the captain who still had his gun drawn. "Captain, where's Kate?" When that was said, 'Cas' appeared from the vault. Holding Kate by her hair and having Beckett's gun pointed at her stomach. He had found it when he took her into the vault. The cops saw this and surrounded Castle and Johanna. Guns aimed at the man and woman. "What did I tell you Rick? If you stormed the bank I was going to kill her. You didn't listed to me. Now she dies." The Captain spoke up. "It's over. You're team is arrested. Just come peacefully and no one has to get hurt." 'Cas' hand was shaking, he didn't want to kill her. He just wanted to rob the bank and leave no problem. "No! You disobeyed orders! I have to do it." The last part said in a whisper. He didn't want to do it. He was just about to pull the trigger when Beckett elbowed him square in the nuts and took her gun away from him. 'Cas' went down in tears. The cops lowered their guns and rushed to 'Cas' to arrest him. Kate stood there proud of what she did. She saw Castle and ran towards him, embracing him in a hug. Squishing Johanna between them. This was the only time the little girl liked being hugged by both her parents like this. Castle pulled back and spoke up, "I was having a heart attack! You could have been killed!" She smiled. He has been so over protective since they found out that she was pregnant with Johanna. "Castle, The safety was on." He laughed and pulled her into a kiss.

The group walked out of the bank and found Alexis and Martha waiting by the van. They ran towards the group and embraced them in a huge hug. Martha took Johanna from Rick's hands and hugged her tight. Alexis hugged her Step-mother so tight Kate was loosing air. Then they switched. Castle looked at them and smiled. He was so glad they were okay. Kate stopped hugging Alexis and walked towards her husband and pulled him into a deep kiss. She had thought she would never see him again. Thank god these robbers were fucking morons. She pulled away and smiled at him "You know Rick. If he had shot me in the stomach, we would have lost something very important." She out her hand on her stomach. He looked down with a smile and tears in her eyes. "Really! When did you find out?" She smiled at him. "This morning. I was hoping you were done with your book so we could have a romantic night and I could tell you." He smiled and kissed her as hard and as passionately as he can. The pair broke apart, joined hands and walked towards their family. So gad this fiasco was over. Rick stopped Kate and spoke. "You are never going to a bank without a SWAT team ever again." She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

**THE END! Thank you to everyone for your follows and reviews! Tell me if I should do a sequel to this story. Maybe following Kate's pregnancy. A little fluff piece. Check out my page for more Castle stories and Bones too! I'm YellowShadess and thank you for choosing my story. See ya on the flip side guys! -J.A.**


End file.
